


Betting Is A Sinner's Game

by Hades_the_Blingking



Series: If Lucifer Was My Boyfriend [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devil horns, Episode: S4e14 Sex and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Sam is my Kink, Horn kink, Humor, Humour, I am disappointed in all of you, I can't believe this Samifer tag has been going for 10 years AND THERE'S NO HORN KINK, Lucifer wants a bone wind chime, M/M, Sass, Strippers, kidding I love y'all, let me just clarify that, oh yes the sassholes are here again, ok no the horns do not go in Sam's ass, poledancing, stilettos, strip club, the mystery of Sam's tan, they are both smarmy shits honestly, trans temporal sex games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/pseuds/Hades_the_Blingking
Summary: Series SummaryA collection of scenarios from Supernatural in a canon divergence where Lucifer stayed out the Cage and is Sam's boyfriend. Oh the fun and games to be had. They're in no particular order. Written in 3rd person. n.nThis WorkAfter finally being able to drag Sam out of that (literally) godforsaken bunker, Lucifer manages to seal the most delightful bet with his partner. Throwback to when Lucifer was still in The Cage, to when the boys were out hunting down a Disney-princess-obsessed stripper siren, because 2009 Sam is in for a very interesting night.





	

“Just admit it Sam, you’re obsessed with me.” Lucifer smirked and stroked that Pantene Perfect brown hair as the hunter’s head rested in his lap. The archangel had got sick of the enclosed space of the bunker and dragged Sam off to a cherry blossom garden in Japan to get some actual Vitamin C for once. How Sam retained his all-over body tan by holing himself up in either the bunker or various scum motel suites for weeks on end stumped even the nigh all-powerful archangel. Lucifer had even checked for a sunbed in Sam’s closet or something, but no, unless his infrequent trips to The Pit gave him permanent Hellfire tan, the Devil was out of ideas. His human just snorted and finished off the lychee Lucifer had just fed him.  
“Only if you admit that we need to create a new Hell to contain your ego.” Sam grinned up at him like the little shit he was, and Lucifer pointedly ate the next lychee he was about to feed the man himself.  
“I bet if I erased your memory, you’d fall for me again and again and again. You just can’t help yourself.” Lucifer ran a slow finger down Sam’s shirt which he had oh so accidentally shrunk to be a size too small. 

The hunter was still under the impression that Castiel had tried to do the laundry without Grace to impress Dean, and just happened to have shrunk all of Sam’s shirts. Neither brother could bring themselves to look into those big blue eyes and say the angel had done something wrong, so Lucifer’s evil plan for Sam in tight shirts had come to fruition.  
“Huh, you wanna bet?” Sam, the greedy fuck, snatched the next peeled lychee out of Lucifer’s fingers and munched it in a smug kind of way. A wicked kind of delight shot up through Lucifer at that particular choice in words.  
“Oh Sammy…” The archangel leaned down with half-lidded eyes, not quite close enough to kiss, but close enough to tease it. “Are you gonna bet against the Devil?”  
Sam reached up a lazy hand into the blonde’s hair as a confident smirk spread over those pretty lips. “What, scared I might win?”  
“I think you’re looking forward to losing. Because you can’t get enough of me.” Lucifer brushed his nose with Sam’s, close enough to taste the sweetness of lychees on his breath. The hunter’s nails scratched against his scalp, as Sam teased him.  
“Hmm, no memory erasure, but here’s the deal: If you go back to before I met you, before you left the Cage and manage to seduce me then, you win.” Sam tapped the Devil’s lips with a calloused finger. “No changing the timeline and no shapeshifting into some hot chick or something. Make me forget afterwards, and then when you get back, I’ll be waiting here, ready to see just how dramatically you failed when you let me remember. No fabricating the outcome either, Luci. No cheating.”  
Lucifer dragged his mouth and tongue up that finger just a little. Mm, there was nothing like trans-temporal sex games to bring a bit of variety into the bedroom.  
“When I win, because I will win my pretty…” Lucifer caught the hand he’d just teased and smirked at Sam’s incredulous look. “I want you. For two full weeks. No hunting, no working, nothing. A country a day, and I want you to relax.”

If he had to heal another screen migraine Satan was pretty sure he’d smite every computer in a 300 mile radius of the bunker just to get Sam to venture, blinking out into the sunshine, to find another one. True, Lucifer could have asked for a plethora of kinky shit, but Sam would usually give that to him anyway if he was…persuasive.  
“You want to take me on holiday?” Sam eyebrows shot up and he grinned in disbelief. “For Satan you really are going soft.”  
“Mm, don’t worry, I’m sure your past self will find out how…hard I can be.” The Devil threw his gorgeous creature a salacious wink and kissed those inexplicably tanned fingers. Seriously, only some of that was excusable for the amount Sam went out. But Lucifer couldn’t taste any chemicals, so the man wasn’t secretly spray-tanning behind everyone’s backs.

“Well when I win, not only do I get to tease you for eternity, but you are not allowed to insult Dean for two weeks. Not just that. _Polite._ Pleases and thank yous all the way.” Sam’s eyes sparkled with that mischievous light Lucifer loved so much, and the Devil couldn’t help but smile. Fate had been right – they were certainly made for each other, even if just to be smarmy assholes.  
“Oh Sammy, he’ll think I’m going soft!” Lucifer put his free hand on his chest in mock indignation. Honestly, Dean did annoy him, but he usually toned his verbal Satanic burns down for Sam’s sake.  
“Your game, Luci. Or Are you so afraid you’ll lose?” The little shit grinned up at him. Damn that grin could make an archangel do crazy things.  
“Alright then. Looks like we have a deal.” Lucifer leaned forward as the hand in his hair pulled him downward. Sam’s hot lips caught his, and the archangel could taste the other man’s smile as they sealed the bargain. Oh, this cocky bastard was going down. Although, out of all the humans in the world, Sam and his stubborn will was the only one that might stand a chance against the biblical proportion of Lucifer’s seduction. But hey, it wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t a challenge. 

***

“If you’re a siren in ’09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?” Sam raised his voice over the whistles and beat of the music that the hunter supposed was meant to be sexy, but it sounded like rock so old that it had originated from vinyl. No wonder he wasn’t getting turned on by any of the flying bras and seductive spreadies, but Dean was probably having the time of his life. The case was going to be harder (pun not intended) than Sam first thought if Bobby was right, and their suspicious strippers were actually just one Disney Princess-obsessed siren. A niggle of frustration pushed up Sam’s chest and threatened to burst into the rage he was so prone to nowadays. Dean’s passive-aggressive attitude since finding out about Ruby just had him on edge all the time. Couldn’t he understand that she could help, that she was useful and made him stronger than he’d ever been before?  
“So whatever floats the guy’s boat, that’s what they look like?” Dean managed over the ruckus in a sharp tone that echoed Sam’s frustration. Or possibly his displeasure at a murderous Greek monster ruining the strip club mood. Both were pretty fair.  
“Yeah, y’see sirens can read minds - they can see what you want most and they can kind of cloak themselves, y’know, like an illusion.” Sam rattled off and gave the club another scan. Honestly, they should just be going around and asking if there was a Pocahontas or Cinderella currently ripping off their clothes in the vicinity.  
“So it could all be the same chick? Morphing into different dream girls?” Dean had never looked so unhappy in a strip club. Sam really wished he hadn’t seen Dean happy in a strip club; he still had PTSD nightmares about that, not to mention the time he’d walked in on his brother literally in the middle of sex. Ugh. Why. 

Sam just backhanded those terrible memories into his mental Trauma Pit, agreed and listed off the few things Bobby had told him about their solitary living habits.  
“How do we kill it?” Dean asked the million dollar question, but wouldn’t win the lottery today.  
“Bobby’s working on it. Once we figure that out…” We gank the treacherous hoe, was what Sam left unfinished in the air between them.  
“How the hell are we gonna find it? It could be anybody.” Dean sighed and scanned the strippers again. “Well, I ain’t gonna waste my opportunity to, y’know, interview these wonderful ladies.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam shot him the most incredulous look he could muster.  
“Dude, you can’t be serious! You could get hi-jacked by the thing!”  
“Sam, what is the one thing these crimes have in common?” Dean pointed a finger at Sam, but before the younger Winchester could reply ‘brutal death’, Dean continued. “Women. Men kill the women in their lives. We don’t have any women in our lives, unless it counts you, I mean you’re girly enough.”  
“Dean, I will _shoot_ you in the leg.” Sam warned in what could have been a brotherly teasing kind of way or a very serious kind of way.  
“With that haircut? I don’t think so.” Dean shot him the most annoying, smarmy smile and Sam rolled his eyes so hard that Castiel probably saw them float past in Heaven. “Now let’s go check out the prospects, hmm?”  
“ _You_ can capitalize on your bad idea, Dean.” Sam scowled as he wasn’t ready for more traumatic brother experiences. “I’m going to grab a taxi back to the motel.”  
Dean just shrugged. “Whatever, Grumpy. Y’know, it’d probably do you some good to mingle with some strippers. You might even get lucky.”  
“Porn and reality Dean. Two separate things.” Sam sighed, and his brother made a little hopeful expression, which he ignored.

 

Sam left Dean to fund possibly murderous monster strippers with their hard-earned poker cash and made to slip out the back exit, just as someone behind him caught his eye. Was he being followed? Had the siren picked up on their investigation? The hunter readied for a quick draw of his gun, because even a siren might find it hard to jump him without kneecaps. But the scantily-clad woman just opened the door to what seemed like an adjoining club. Sam’s hunter hunch picked up; if these two clubs were connected, it might be worth checking out as well. Or…something. Something suspicious beckoned him inside, and Sam had learned from years of experience not to ignore the belly niggle. So he caught the door before it shut and slipped into the club. Sam peered around the DJ desk he’d entered beside and was immediately met with the sight of a mostly naked man in a shiny gold jockstrap on a pole, surrounded by more cheering men. Well. 

Dean would have most likely turned, run and tried to pray the gay away by staring deeply into Castiel’s eyes, but Sam was a little tougher. Or a little less bothered. Women were attractive. Men could be attractive, but he’d just never found one that pushed his buttons. But this also meant that the siren might not just stick to jiggling its titties for a snack, but might go Chippendales on the gay population too, despite Dean’s ‘women’ theory. Bobby hadn’t specified only straight men as targets. Sam snorted at the brief, delicious fantasy that the siren might try to seduce Dean as a cute man and make his brother face the fact of his very badly concealed bisexuality. Oh, he could only dream.

The hunter huffed to himself as he wandered along the edges of the loud crowd that clustered the inner stage. Well, he’d found out what this place was – yet another potential wad of hay to add to the haystack they needed to search through, so Sam probably better head off before someone mistook him for a stripping tuxedo hunk. Lost in his thoughts, the hunter hadn’t noticed that he’d come to rest against one of the singular raised daises until it lit up beside him as a new dancer headed on up.  
“Oh s – “ Sam broke off in shock at the rope of irony life seemed to want to garrotte him with.  
“Hey honey. You look tense.” The blonde man’s eyes glinted down at him with something amused yet entirely wicked, which was probably helped by his outfit. Incredible horns dipped out of the man’s hair in an S-shape, coloured in a gradient from crimson to black without any visible strap. Blood-red booty shorts clung to him in all the appropriate places, around his muscular thighs, ass and bulge, and the insane high heels, jeez they made his calves look good. _Hell_ , Sam had never seen such attractive calves. On girls he’d never even _noticed_ their calves and now he was just transfixed. The hunter just prayed that this wasn’t the siren, because of all things to confess to Dean, being seduced by the calves of Demon Stripper Daddy seemed a whole new level of awkward.

 

“Uh.” Was all Sam managed out for a moment, as the dancer did a smooth slut-drop in front of him with the most sinful smirk the hunter had ever seen in his life. Then Sam settled back into the little confident flash of a grin he used for chicks, as the stripper caught the pole and sashayed around it. The one that said ‘mysterious but hot’, and hopefully also did not say ‘sexually confused by calves’.  
“I think you got the wrong guy. See, I haven’t got any cash with me tonight.” Sam should leave. He really, really should leave and not think about how some middle-aged guy in a demon costume might haunt his dreams for the next few weeks. Ruby was really getting to him, wasn’t she? No. No, he did not have a damn demon kink. For fuck’s sake Sam.  
The blonde arched his back into the pole and slid down, one hand on the metal above him as the other reached toward the hunter’s chest. Those horns looked so real...  
“Then what’s this doing here?” The stripper winked, and flipped a hundred dollar bill from under his suit lapel. How the man had pulled that sleight of hand without a shirt on, Sam had no idea, but hey, he couldn’t complain if this guy wanted to give him free attention. One part of Sam piped up that this seemed like a very siren thing to do, but the other more impulsive 90% that the younger Winchester had been listening to more frequently said treat yoself. Hey, what other time in his life was he _ever_ going to let himself be entertained in a gay strip club by a hot Daddy Demon Dancer? Sam really didn’t see that coming up on the horizon again. Finding a guy attractive was a rarity in itself. And although this man’s body had some nice thick muscle, it was really all in the eyes and lips. Charisma just oozed from him, and it somehow seemed more sincere than the other strippers. 

The blonde only broke Sam’s eye contact for a second as he swung himself back up onto those elegant high heels. Now Sam looked closer, the stiletto had a double barred upside-down cross on the back, a cloven base at the toe and a triple six branded into the red leather of the ankle strap. This guy got points for detail.  
“What’s your name?” Sam asked with a smirk, knowing full well he’d get a pseudonym, but he didn’t want to leave this dark fantasy nameless. His cock twitched up in interest as the man rolled his hips smooth on the air beside the pole with just a quick flick at the end that made his package jump. A thumb dug down and flipped the popper on those crimson booty-shorts open.  
“Lucifer.”  
Oh, the rod of irony came to whip him again. The stripper grinned, and Sam found himself drawn to that appreciative gaze as his cock pushed up, half-hard in his pants. This was fun. This was simple. No strings, no passive-aggressive bullshit, no mistrust. It might lead to some very weird thoughts if the Devil ever popped the cork on his champagne bottle of the Apocalypse, but Sam liked to think of himself as an optimist that wouldn’t, in fact, let Satan rise and toast humanity and thus not have to worry about liking Stripper Satan a bit more than he should.  
“You’ve got a lot of fire in you.” Lucifer bit his lip, squeezed his own bulge, and his body undulated like liquid as he touched himself. Desire was hot in those blue eyes, and it had Sam’s cock grow heavy with lust. “I like that. I _want_ that.”

The hunter didn’t miss how Lucifer’s shorts filled out further by the end of the sentence, and the dancer sank forward onto his knees, both hands clasped behind him on the pole as he fucked the space between them with his obvious erection. A hard punch of desire streaked down to Sam’s cock, but it wasn’t just the sight that had done it. He wanted to be wanted. _God_ to be accepted by someone who wasn’t a damn demon, even if it was just for one night…

Lucifer tilted his horned head back, those curved lips parted as he panted and bucked, and Sam’s restraint, which hadn’t been very tightly reeled in anyway slipped. He caught the edge of the plinth in a hard grasp, and the stripper snapped back to him with a dark grin. Lucifer leaned forward onto all fours with the pole between his legs, ass arched up against it, and leant over Sam’s face as he dragged his eyes over the hunter’s lips with unbridled desire and almost glee.  
“Whaddaya say, gorgeous? You, me and the most fun we can have without clothes on?” Lucifer flicked his tongue over his top lip, and Sam became very aware for a moment that for the whole time the dancer had been here with him, he’d been alone in watching. Perhaps others assumed he’d paid for a semi-private dance, but this kind of proximity was stretching the rules a bit. The small, siren-wary bit of Sam’s brain pushed up again, but it wasn’t a warning bell. ‘Lucifer’, despite the name, didn’t _feel_ dangerous. Just surprisingly hot, and surprisingly…right. Right in a way that was too rare to ignore.  
“Yeah sure.” Sam kept the cool mystery card coming, and teased against the stripper’s nose with his own. Maybe Dean had been right for once. Maybe this would do him some good.

Lucifer leaned back without breaking eye contact, smug victory all over his face. In one fluid movement, he pulled himself up in a tight circle with a graceful kick. The dancer turned around and swung his hips in a smooth motion that would make the most straight man look twice and probably make Dean collapse in a pile of sexual crisis. Sam’s cock dampened with precome at the sight of those Venus dimples and the top of his tight ass, which the shorts’ waistband was too low to cover. He wanted to grab it, rut against it, bite those strong shoulders, kiss those beautiful, curved lips until they were raw and swollen with his passion…A huff of desire puffed out Sam’s nose and he gripped the dais a little harder. With a slow saunter, Lucifer clipped down the red-lit spiral stairs at the side with eyes that burned with a kind of intensity Sam just couldn’t look away from. It screamed desire and want and hot passion, all the things the hunter _really_ craved. Right now. 

Heat and excitement swept through his body in such a violent way it made him dizzy for a moment and he moved forward just as the dancer got to the ground. In a rare moment of Sam’s life, he found his head tilted up at the man who was probably over 6ft without killer heels.  
“C’mon then, sinner.” Lucifer winked, as if he knew Sam’s dirty secrets and loved them. He trailed a warm finger up Sam’s jaw, then turned it into a kind of come hither motion as he stepped away. 

Maybe it was defiance over Dean, maybe it was some strange substitute for Ruby, maybe it was just one of those nights where sexual heat seemed to be a thing in humans, but Sam’s cock had hit third level hard stage. Y’know the one where it became annoying to walk around with and was only good when put to use. And fuck, did he want to put it to use. This man had his head turned with lust in ways that most women struggled with, and he felt like a stud stallion given a mare. Well, mare wouldn’t be the right word, Sam thought as he tried to stop himself just closing the distance between him and those wonderful calves. A wicked, seductive snake, that’s what Lucifer was, just like his namesake, and Sam wanted to treat himself to something a bit wicked without any kind of guilt involved. God, this was perfect.

They barely made it to the corridor. Halfway across the club, Sam had broken and touched Lucifer’s waist, then the stripper had ran his hand down Sam’s shoulder, tugged his suit jacket off, Sam’s hand had slid onto his ass, Lucifer had begun to undo his buttons…  
He was on _fire_. As soon as they slipped out a different side door than where he’d entered and into cooler air of a corridor, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. Despite who might walk along, he grabbed the other man’s hips and shoved him up against the wall so hard it knocked a noise out of Lucifer’s throat. Sam caught it with hungry lips, and Lucifer took his passion, his tongue, his possessive teeth with returned fervour. Those muscular thighs wrapped around his hips, and Sam suddenly stopped as he felt the hard, hot press of another man’s cock against his own erection. He was making out with a guy. That kind of hit him through the lust as he panted into Lucifer’s neck, pinned him against the wall. But it was hot, God, it was so hot…but problematic. With a woman he could just rip off her panties and fuck her. With a man…How did quickies work?

A strong hand tangled in Sam’s hair and eased his head back. Lucifer smirked at him, horns and all, as though he knew the track Sam’s brain had frozen on, then rolled his hips and ground their stiff cocks together in a slow, wonderful motion. Sam’s grip on his ass tightened at the friction, Lucifer did it again, and then they were kissing and rutting against each other like they both knew the world was about to end. Someone walked past in the corridor and Sam didn’t even care as he grunted with pleasure into the stripper’s mouth.  
“Unh, you’re like an animal, you gorgeous angry thing.” Lucifer panted then threw a hand out to the side and smacked open a door Sam hadn’t noticed before. “In there, I want you naked.”

The hunter didn’t need to be asked twice, just let Lucifer slide down and backed the dancer into the private space. Yeah, Sam was pretty well-built, but he didn’t want to roll the dice on trying to carry a man the same size as him and end up injuring them both. As soon as the door shut, Lucifer slammed the hunter back against it with a kind of strength Sam hadn’t experienced in sex before, but it just fed the furnace of lust inside of him. Quick, skilled hands undid the rest of his buttons, but Sam knocked them away as they finished to shrug off his shirt and yank away his undershirt .  
A dark laugh drew the hunter’s attention back to Lucifer’s face as the stripper watched him unbuckle his own belt.  
“Oh you are so young and feisty. I like that.” The other man’s eyes glinted with amusement, and Sam shot the other man a jaunty grin back.  
“And, what, you’re old and slow?” Sam had finished with his suit pants, so toed off his shoes and socks, then met the man’s eyes with a challenge.  
Lucifer’s hands suddenly thudded down either side of his head, and the stripper leaned in a bit with his lip curled. The was a hollow scratch as those wicked horns caught on the door behind him.  
“Call me that again.”  
“O – “

The man snatched the words out of his mouth with a hungry, hard kiss, and Sam looped his arm around that thick-muscled waist and dragged them together. The hot press of flesh against his needy skin tore a groan from Sam’s throat, and Lucifer’s hand squeezed down to hook under the fabric waistband of his boxers. There was a sharp rip, and the stripper tossed his torn underwear halfway across the room, but the hunter was so swept up in the franticness of this that he didn’t even care. Sam’s lips and teeth were all over Lucifer’s shoulders, Lucifer sucked his neck and grasped at his body in a possessive kind of way that the hunter just returned right back. It was new, the fight, the strength, the scratch of stubble against his own 5 o’clock shadow. But the novelty, the guiltless pleasure and the fact that he wasn’t half distracted by wanting to drink the man’s blood made everything perfect. 

Sam tried to heft Lucifer against him, but his head was still in strong-man-lighter-woman mode, so just ended jolting his bare cock against those red leather booty shorts. Oh _shit_ , he was so turned on that it left a slick mark up the material, and Sam’s breath came in gasps as frustration and lust made the world spin. He vented his passion at the tight article of clothing and was delighted when they tore off in a crunch of Velcro to reveal the other man’s hard length. That might take a bit of getting used to, so Sam turned his attention back to his lover’s face.  
“Oh you sexy thing.” Lucifer gasped, delighted, into his mouth and a large hand squeezed down the hunter’s bare ass. Sam just grinned back, then yanked the blonde’s hair back at the nape so he could bite that stubbled throat. He didn’t really want to disturb what held on those sexy horns, because fuck they turned him on more than they should.  
“Mmm!” The hunter’s eyes flew wide open as a sudden, hot finger pushed into his body. It hadn’t hurt or burned, even though it should have, but the sheer shock of having something inside him, something in his _ass_ made him freeze for a moment in sheer _oh shit what do I do now._  
“Tell me to stop.” Lucifer growled like a challenge as he nuzzled his face against Sam’s. That finger pumped again; in normal circumstances, Sam would have proceeded with a little more caution where things concerned his ass. But a deep thrum of something good welled in his belly, and fuck, the heat of the moment just swept any hesitation out the window.  
“Ah - “ Sam choked before he could stop himself, then pulled Lucifer’s head away with teeth bared and fire in his eyes. He really was a slut for challenges, and Sam wanted to show the stripper who was in charge here. The hunter attacked Lucifer’s lips again and fucked himself without shame simply because he _could_. And despite the sudden shock, oddly enough it did feel good, made his legs shake and his cock throb with delicious tightness. Sam growled and pulled at Lucifer’s hair as another finger somehow pushed inside him through his quick rhythm, but they needed to get horizontal _now_.  


  
Things couldn’t have gone any better for Lucifer, really. Sam was a mess of anger, recklessness, frustration and demon blood, the unfinished half of the whole they made together and the Devil loved it. Of course, it wasn’t healthy for Sam, and he loved his happy bunny more, but what could he say, he had a kink for evil. The hunter made a low, hungry noise in his throat, then gave Lucifer a sudden, violent push. The archangel’s fingers wrenched free of his ass as he stumbled back a few steps, and they gasped as they took in each other for a second.  
“Table.” Sam grunted, and Lucifer backed up against it in the most slinky, seductive way, curious as to what Sam’s end game was. He might even let the human fuck him if Sam took the initiative. The Devil smirked as he took in the fire in Sam’s eyes, then the hunter was coming at him like a bull who’d seen red. Mmm, that anger, that taste of demon was just too delicious. 

A hand slammed him down on to the table top and then Sam had leapt up on him, straddled over his groin. The Devil bent his knees and hitched his stilettos onto the edge of the table to provide some leverage, then let out an indulgent groan as Sam’s feverish hand wrapped around his cock, guided it toward the other man's entrance. Lucifer latched his thumbs over the hunter’s hips and made sure with his almighty satanic powers that Sam’s ass was all lubed up and stretched, so as not to be painful. Good job he had too, because the hunter brought his hips down so hard they both moaned at how deep it took him. That little virgin ass squeezed around the base of his cock and massaged his length with incredible heat, and the Devil’s back arched into the sensation. But Lucifer didn’t even get a chance to move his hips, because Sam caught his wrists, pinned them down and attacked his neck as the hunter slid off a bit and fucked his prostate against Lucifer’s cock _hard_. Rhythmic, broken noises burst out of the archangel in shock, but he let Sam, fuck he let him. Ooh the way that firm ass rubbed pleasure all down his member, slipped his foreskin over his glans for slick friction, grasped at the base of him…fuck, Sam was always a fate better than Heaven. 

Lucifer drove up in quick reply to Sam’s pace as the hunter gulped in breath by his ear. Heat welled up in his pelvis, shook down his thighs, and Lucifer tossed his head back, let Sam milk him because fuck the hunter didn’t ride him like this often enough. Sam’s cock caught on the Devil’s stomach, and the man’s loud groan punched up over the rattle of the table in this small room the archangel had created. Through the hands that held his wrists, the Devil felt tremors shake Sam, and the pace got frantic, raw and shit, shit, oh how did Sam drive him to the brink so damn quickly?  
“Oh God – “ Sam hadn’t learned yet not to gasp that during sex, but Satan could forgive him this one time as the hunter’s back arched and his hair (shorter than what Lucifer was used to, but still cute) tossed back. “I’m gonna make you come, - ah – you’re gonna fucking jizz inside me, and I’m gonna watch you _lose_ it – “  
Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence because fuck that turned Lucifer on far too much, fuck, fuck yes, Sam had never spoken to him like that. His cockhead throbbed, swelled, and the hunter gave a cry of surprise as Lucifer sat up with a violent lurch, broke out of his grasp and wrapped strong arms around that slender waist. With one hard tug, he buried himself balls-deep in the hunter, threw his head back and a harsh grunt left his lips as he held the other man still on his cock. Hot release welled around the archangel's member as he came in ecstatic pulses, and he clawed Sam’s back with the pleasure of it.  
“Yes, fuck – “ Sam growled at the sight, and the Devil would have laughed at the irony of that ‘yes’ if he hadn’t been moaning. The hunter’s body shook against him, covered in sweat, and Sam rutted hard against his stomach, eyes now squeezed shut against ecstasy. Then the gorgeous man convulsed, grabbed a horn in one hand and sank his teeth into the curve of Lucifer’s shoulder as his seed sprayed in thick white spatters between them. Mmm, Sam used to be such a biter! 

They clung on to each other for a wonderful moment, panted, basked in their pleasure. Then the Devil felt Sam’s hand tug on his horn a little harder, like someone pulling at a nail, and the man’s face slid off Lucifer’s bruised shoulder with wide eyes.  
“Are these real?” He panted, still lazy enough from pleasure to not absorb it completely. Well, that was Lucifer’s cue, wasn’t it? The Devil reached up and tucked a lock of brown hair behind Sam’s ear.  
“I look forward to seeing you in a few months, Sammy. Our first date in the convent when you freed me from my Cage was so much fun.” Lucifer smiled, drank in the hunter’s shocked face for one glorious moment, then pressed a hand against Sam’s forehead. He locked the memory away for his access only, healed Sam’s body back to his delicious virginal state because he couldn’t deprive his future self of that, created a memory that Sam had just headed home and flew the man back to his motel.  
Now that had been the most fun bet he’d taken since God had bet he couldn’t make Job faithless. True, he hadn’t exactly won, but it had been fun setting shit on fire and killing people with God’s hypocritical permission.  
“See you soon, pretty thing.” Lucifer kissed Sam’s forehead, opened his wings and prepared to gloat his Grace out.

***

Lucifer appeared next to his lover with the most neutral expression he could manage. It had really only been a matter of seconds since he left – Sam hadn’t even finished peeling the next lychee.  
“How was my younger self’s swift but crushing refusal?” Sam shot him that jaunty grin, but that didn’t disturb the Devil’s poker face.  
“Don’t you remember, my pretty?” He pressed two fingers against where he’d kissed the hunter not a few seconds ago. Sam stopped for a moment, and the stages of recollection were so fun to read on his face – from cocky to amused (probably from Lucifer’s stripper outfit) to apprehensive to shocked.  
“You seduced me as a gay Devil stripper.” Sam buried his shame in a facepalm, then Lucifer saw those muscular shoulders shake, and the hunter leaned back and laughed until there were tears in his eyes.  
“You...I don’t _believe_ you!” Sam grinned and chucked a unpeeled lychee at him. “That was the angle you went for? How did you possibly think that would work?”  
The Devil just grinned back, then leaned over Sam until the taller man had to rest back on his elbows. “Because _you_ are obsessed with me. You can’t resist me. I win.”

He capped the sentence off with a little kiss on that pretty mouth. Sam’s lip quirked up, and he lay down flat on the lush grass so that one hand could reach into Lucifer’s hair.  
“You had horns.”  
“Mmhmm. I was very horny.” Satan smirked and stole another kiss as Sam smacked his chest for the pun.  
“I liked those horns.” Sam fingers carded down to the archangel’s scalp and traced where one of them had been with his nails.  
“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you play with them.” Lucifer shot his human a wink, and got absolutely no warning before Sam surged up and rolled them over so he straddled Lucifer’s lap.  
“You know I’m good. You know I can ravage your wings, get your feathers vibrating and uncontrollable, make you scream my name as you fill me up with your come and your Grace…” Sam growled in his ear, and a hot streak of excitement flashed down the archangel’s chest, straight to his groin. He lashed a hand into that much longer hair (hot instead of cute), and pulled Sam’s head back so he could meet his eyes. The hunter was already half-hard against his jeans and Lucifer felt himself rise to meet the challenge.  
“You motherfucker.” Lucifer conjured those black-tipped, red horns out of his scalp again and Sam smirked in triumph.  
“I’m never forgetting this, you know that right?” The hunter reached up and caught one of the smooth, S-curved spires in one hand. Lucifer didn’t really have all that much feeling in the horns, but the delight Sam took in them was more than enough to compensate.  
“I’m counting on it.” Lucifer flicked a forked tongue over his lips and Sam’s hips suddenly ground against his crotch. The hunter used his horn like a handle to tilt the Devil’s head back and then hot lips burned on his with a renewed hunger, as though through the memory Lucifer had reignited some of that old, dangerous fire. 

The Devil’s cock hardened fast as Sam sat back, one hand still on his horn, the other braced against the ground as he gyrated against Lucifer’s stiffness like they weren’t in a public place. Elegant eyes went lazy and the archangel felt his own breath come quick as the tight denim rubbed him with texture and hot friction.  
“Fuck, Sam…” Lucifer grunted and reached up a hand to grab the hunter’s hip, but Sam just pinned it to the ground.  
“Come in your fucking pants for me, Lucifer.” Sam snarled, and his grip on that horn tightened as the man lowered himself a little for a better angle. The Devil clamped on to that perky little ass with the other hand and ground them flush against each other quick and hard. The rough tightness of the denim was so good, oh fuck, the way Sam devoured his lips, then moved up to suck on the hard surface of his horn was far too hot. Devil-worshipping Sam just stroked his sweet spots in all the right places, and that usually gentle tongue on something so hellish made Lucifer’s cock grow tight with pressure.  
“Ah, fuck – “ The hunter’s hips juddered, his eyes snapped shut, and he pressed his forehead against the Devil’s with bared teeth. Lucifer’s balls throbbed as he realized Sam was coming, and an urgent coil of pleasure thudded through his groin as Sam’s arousal rubbed the fabric just right on the slit of his cock. Ooh, that was perfect, just –  
“Yes, yes, yes – unh!” The archangel thrust three times as his high built, then crushed them together as he shot a hot sticky mess against the denim.

Sam flopped against him, all relaxed and loose, but Satan could feel the grin against his neck.  
“That was fun.” The hunter really seemed unable to leave his horns alone, as one large hand smoothed along the red surface.  
“Mm, fuck me.” Lucifer blinked to focus his eyes again on the cherry blossoms above them. “You’re such a slut for stereotypes.”  
“Shut _up_.” Sam snorted into his shoulder as he teased his thumb on a black horn tip.  
“You also owe me a holiday.” The archangel stroked a line down Sam’s spine, from his thick-muscled shoulders to the nigh geometrically perfect curve of Sam’s ass. A movement caught the Devil’s senses and he smirked. “Shall we get started now? I was thinking the Caribbean.”  
“Mm, what’s wrong with Japan?” Sam mumbled into his shoulder, and Lucifer dispelled the come in both his and Sam’s jeans as it began to cool and cling.  
“Well my pretty, I think we’re about the get booked for indecent behaviour, but I could just turn the officer into a bone wind chime.” Lucifer kissed Sam’s hair as the hunter groaned. He really could do with another bone wind chime to send to Michael as a Christmas gift. He wondered what his brother had done with the ribcage marimba he’d sent him last year, or the baby skull necklace printed with ‘Happy Birthday Jesus’ the year before that. Ahh, Christmas was fun.  
“You didn’t hide us, you asshole?” Sam shot him a baleful glare, but his fingers were still lazy on the Devil’s horn.  
“You were very distracting.” Lucifer hummed and traced his fingers under Sam’s shirt, on the sensitive base of his spine.  
“Fine. But make it somewhere with a pool and white sand and cocktails and air conditioning.” The hunter sighed and snuggled against Satan’s chest. “And lobster. I want to try lobster.”  
It was nice to hear Sam actually demanding something for once, so the archangel scanned the islands for somewhere ideal and booked the entire Jade Mountain resort out for two days. Finally he’d found an excuse to pamper his Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Castiel got very confused when Lucifer started to hang around the bunker with horns in his spare time. Sam can’t concentrate so much that he has to go outside to research, and Lucifer’s evil plan to get Sam to see daylight also came to fruition.
> 
> Part 2, there you go! :D I would like to thank [Mark P's ass for inspiration.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d1151f42c376e88eff726ae787437240/tumblr_inline_o937bfkJUn1txqfo8_500.gif) Damn archangels are so much fun...there are literally no limits. Thank you @Supernatural for giving us the gift of no-limit Lucifer. As always, I would love to hear what you thought of the work! Your comments make my day and it's so interesting to know which bits you enjoyed n.n
> 
> If you'd like to support me, you can [check out my novel](https://www.kobo.com/nz/en/ebook/tea-in-the-outback) or [shout me a drink!](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=TT3Q6W95QFSM2) ^.^ Stay awesome my buddies .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡ଘ( ᐛ ) ଓ+..｡*ﾟ+


End file.
